What People Don't See
by esspadass
Summary: Jirou rasa ia hanya terlalu tidak menyukai Bakugo. Dan Bakugo benar-benar menyukai Ochako. Dan gadis berambut coklat itu hanya merasa malu. College au!


Disclaimer : Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Diambil dari sudut pandang orang ketiga (Jirou Kyouka). Saya engga ngecek lagi. Typo(s) detected and error trial. Ngetik di hempon `～´

* * *

Adalah sebuah rahasia umum bahwa Bakugou Katsuki tergambar sebagai sosok manusia dengan tutur kata kurang enak dan tampang bengal meminta perkelahian. Dia akan memaki, bernada tinggi, bersungut-sungut jika ada hal janggal baginya, tidak peduli pada kopi starbak yang baru saja ia beli, terjatuh, menggenangi lantai bersih yang telah di pel dengan segenap jiwa dan hati.

Jirou melihatnya seperti teko yang menjerit karena panas api dari kompor. Tekonya adalah Bakugou, apinya adalah manusia-manusia yang tidak dengan sengaja menyulut sumbu pendeknya. Laki-laki itu punya potensi tinggi untuk menjadi seorang yankee. Atau mungkin ia dulunya mantan berandalan. Jirou tidak mau mengorek lebih dalam perihal masa lalunya karena demi tuhan ia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Ia menyaksikan adu mulut berkualitas antara seniornya dan Bakugou mengenai proker unit mahasiswa yang menurut gadis itu tidak bermasalah sama sekali. Damn christ, status mereka adalah mahasiswa baru bagaimana bisa laki-laki berkepala durian itu punya nyali berkomentar dan bagaimana bisa dia hapal luar kepala aturan dan sistem kerja dalam buku pedoman berjumlah dua ratus lembar dalam dua malam. Gila.

Jirou tidak habis pikir tentang Bakugou yang membungkam semua anggota yang ada di ruangan, tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk bercicit. Ia ingin keluar ruangan saat itu juga. Jirou bergabung dengan organisasi kampus untuk berkontribusi dalam departemen musik saja. Satu-satunya hobi yang membuat ia melupakan beban kenyataan hidup sebagai manusia dengan tuntutan sana-sini untuk menjadi sosok sempurna yang diidamkan orang tua. Bukan memikirkan sistem pelik badan unit mahasiswa. Sial.

Mari akui bahwa Bakugou Katsuki adalah manusia yang diberkahi intelejensi tinggi dan keterampilan mumpuni dalam hampir segala bidang. Olahraga, pengetahuan umum, praktik, alat musik. Jirou menuntut keadilan pada tuhan tentang betapa terampilnya kedua tangan Bakugo saat memukul drum, di suatu sore, ketika ia hendak masuk ke ruang musik, mengambil gitar listriknya yang tertinggal dan tanpa sengaja menyaksikan adegan langka di dalam hidupnya. Bakugou tidak sendiri saat itu.

Wawasannya luas, emosinya pendek. Beberapa memujinya dan sebagian lagi membencinya. Jirou tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama dengan manusia yang temperamennya lebih payah dari angsa yang sedang pubertas.

Bakugou memang enerjik sampai pada batas nalar manusia. Dia seorang yang acuh tapi bisa agresif dalam sekali sentuh. Gadis itu akan pura-pura tidak melihat jika mereka berpapasan di jalan. Tidak akan menyapa, tidak akan berkontak mata, seakan tidak ada apa-apa.

Bakugo pernah menyela dihadapan lebih dari dua ratus mahasiswa ketika profesor dengan gelar panjang di belakang namanya, sedang mengisi sebuah seminar. Ia mendebat penelitian si pak tua mengenai hukum metal yang tidak bisa Jirou tangkap isinya apa. Jirou mengutuk pada kerja otaknya yang lambat. Yang terekam jelas saat itu adalah profesor yang memegang teguh kepercayaannya, dan Bakugou dengan segala kemaha benarannya, auditorium begitu gaduh, kabar panas yang tidak sedap mengenai si mahasiswa sok tahu yang kepalanya sekeras batu seketika ramai diperbincangkan seanterio jurusan.

Seminggu kemudian, pendapat Bakugou tervalidasi. Laki-laki itu benar. Penelitian si profesor tua direvisi kembali.

Sebuah anugerah dan musibah.

Maka ia tidak bisa menerima ketika Uraraka memberi tahu bahwa ia kencan dengan laki-laki bertemperamen lava yang bajunya selalu terlihat classy.

Jirou tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana bisa Uraraka menaruh hati pada lelaki yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya di umur dua puluh satu? Jirou tidak percaya kalau Bakugou lah yang lebih dulu mengajak Uraraka untuk berpacaran. Ia anggap Uraraka sedang mengarang pada saat mereka berdua bercengkerama di loteng bersama lampu duduk yang temaram dan chitoz coklat dan teh hangat. Paduan yang aneh. Teh dan chitoz; Uraraka dan Bakugou.

Gadis itu terlalu manis, terlalu baik, terlalu sangat disayangkan jika harus berbagi hidup dengan Bakugou Katsuki. Ha. Uraraka tidak akan bisa mendapatkan keindahan berpacaran seperti apa yang ia, Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Tsuyu, dan Hagakure idamkan ketika mereka melakukan obrolan kecil di kantin kesukaan, dengan mie goreng rendah lemak dan jus tomat. Jirou terdengar jahat tetapi ia berani bertaruh dengan segala alat musiknya, bahwa gadis itu tidak akan bertahan selama dua minggu. Ia akan menepuk kepalanya ketika Uraraka datang dengan derai air mata, mengajak ke goukon, menemui laki-laki yang layak.

Mereka bertahan sampai empat minggu, enam minggu, sampai dua puluh lima minggu dan seterusnya.

Jirou tidak pernah sekali pun melihat mereka bermesraan atau keintensan hubungan selayaknya orang pacaran.

Bakugou masih senang berbicara keras dan kasar dan wajahnya beringas. Uraraka jarang membicarakan kebersamaan mereka pada teman-temannya di kantin, di kelas ataupun di grup chat 'para gadis lajang'. Tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu hubungan mereka selain dirinya. Gadis itu seolah sedang menutupi suatu kesalahan.

Jirou hanya merasa cemas sebagai teman. Mungkin Uraraka mendapatkan perlakuan kasar, mungkin kepalanya menjadi samsak bagi Bakugo. Tapi Jirou tidak menemukan satu lebam pun di badan Uraraka ketika mereka berendam di onsen, menikmati akhir pekan.

Gadis berambut coklat itu akan berkata, ketika Jirou bertanya, bahwa hubungannya dengan Bakugou selalu baik-baik saja. Beberapa kali Jirou berpikir untuk pergi ke cenayang atau dukun atau apapun itu, mengecek apa Uraraka terkena guna-guna. Tokoyami berkata ia bukan cenayang.

Sampai Jirou tertegun, menatap luar jendela dan hujan yang membasahi kaca. Mulutnya mengatup, sore itu, dengan ponsel pintar dikedua tangan, musik rock yang mengguncang ruangan, dan rambut basah yang belum dikeringkan. Hair dryer nya teronggok di bawah kakinya yang telanjang. Jirou mengalihkan pandangan menuju kuku kakinya yang perlu polesan kutek baru.

Sebuah foto di snepchat yang ditahan oleh jarinya setia di layar, tidak berganti pada slide berikutnya.

 _ **"Bayi besar sedang kelelahan."**_

Terlihat sebuah foto kepala berambut pirang pucat, tersungkur di atas meja dan wajahnya tenggelam.

Jirou meneliti; dua pepsi, dua humburger dan satu bungkus kentang goreng dan satu cup es krim dengan ukuran medium.

Mereka sedang kencan di _Mc Donult._

Jirou juga melihat bagian depan motor Bakugo yang terpotret kecil, terparkir di depan restauran cepat saji tersebut. Dan Hujan.

Ia memegang ibu jari si pemotret yang berada di tepi meja kayu dengan erat.

Mungkin Jirou terlalu tidak menyukai Bakugou sampai menolak selipan memori-memori yang terekam ketika ia menemukan suara dentruman drum di ruang musik, sesosok laki-laki dan di depannya, di depan dadanya yang melekat dengan punggung kecil perempuan familier berambut coklat, sedang duduk, sedang diajari, dan ia tertawa. Uraraka Ochako.

Perasaan tidak sukanya saat itu juga menolak kenyataan ketika mereka bertemu di lobi, ia yang ketiduran di atas kursi besi, dengan topi menutupi wajahnya, di sana, menunggu kelasnya selesai, menunggu Uraraka, meski matahari telah menutup diri, hanya agar mereka berjalan bersama menuju rumah masing-masing. Bakugou menyumpah serapah, pada jadwal konyol yang dosen putuskan pada kelasnya—pada kelas pacarnya.

Ia juga tidak mau membenari, mengenai cincin serupa yang menghias jari Uraraka dan bandul yang ada di kalung Bakugou.

Uraraka tidak pernah absen untuk menunjukkan keceriaannya pada dunia sejak awal pertemuan—setidaknya yang Jirou ketahui—dan Jirou selalu mengarahkan dirinya untuk berpikir, mempercayai bahwa sikapnya dan senyum yang selalu menghias wajahnya adalah hanya suatu kebiasaan semata, bukan karena kebahagian dari hari-hari yang selalu ia lalui bersama orang yang Jirou tidak sukai.

Jirou hanya benar-benar tidak menyukai Bakugou.

Tetapi Bakugou sepertinya benar-benar menyukai Ochako.

Dan gadis itu hanya sekadar malu untuk berbagi di muka umum mengenai kebersamaan, kebahagiannya dengan orang yang ia sukai.

Mungkin.

Foto yang baru saja terunggah beberapa menit itu telah hilang, tetapi jejak digital memang mengerikan.

Grup ramai dengan diawali screenshot yang dikirim Kaminari lengkap dengan emotikon menangis dan hati yang patah. Kirishima menggoda Bakugou, berkata bayi besar sedang ingin dot susu dan pelukan. Sero menimpali. Ashido menjerit berkata iri. Yaoyorozu menyelamati. Dan Midoriya dan Iida.

Uraraka terlihat mengetik, terus begitu selama dua menit sampai akhirnya tidak ada satu pun dari dua orang yang sedang digunjingkan, muncul ke permukaan.

"Dasar pasangan idiot,"

Kenyataannya, Jirou tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.


End file.
